History of Praxis
History of Praxis Many millennia past, in the latter half of the Principal God Athena's rule over the humans, alva, naga, fae, dwarves and merfolk, a race of angels was created to help those humans who could not find a suitable partner amongst the ocean of those who would not accept them. During this period, humans had become increasingly arrogant, with their increased intelligence and wisdom, they believed themselves to have no need for gods, they believed only in objects that were tangible and in particular loved money above all else. It was due to this behaviour that the alva became increasing hostile towards the human race. The merfolk, fae and dwarves, hurt by their treatment hid themselves in their mountains, pocket planes, forests and oceans while the naga races retreated to their homelands in the Karubian Desert. There were many though, who continued to follow the gods and while this way of life could be considered as exemplary, they were outcast, never truly being able to find a human woman or man to call their husband or wife. The Prime God, feeling pity for those treated so unjustly, created angels known as "Angels of Mercy." These angels were exceedingly beautiful, as well as genderless until meeting their target, and were thus capable of changing themselves to better please the one whom they helped in the search for a suitable partner. There came a time however, when these angels were no longer happy or content with leaving their human wards, they had discovered love and now saw those they served as partners, they refused to return to their state of genderlessness or to have their memories of their partners wiped from their being. After petitioning the Prime God, they were given a small section of the continent of Pallachia where they could live with their husbands or wives. This action outraged some quarters of Heaven, as the Prime God was viewed as favouring the Angels of Mercy over the rest of the residents of Heaven. The unrest was quelled, and in the final millennia of Athena's rule, a great catastrophe occurred, greatly reducing the number of alva and humans. The next Principal God was different to the others before him. He had gained his rank by gaining the popularity of those who were still discontent about the treatment of the Angels of Mercy so many millennia back. With the sudden disappearance of the Prime God towards the end of the first quarter of the new Principal god's tenure, His stance regarding the treatment of humans changed from one of progression, to that of eradication. He created a race of beings known as "demons," and placed the strongest of them at the helm, this being was known as the "Demon Lord." The Principal god had never accepted the Prime God's treatment regarding the Angels of Mercy, and placed a taint upon the demons' energy, this taint would subvert any who came into contact with the beings and their energy. He spawned the Demon Lord and his demons within the very homelands of the Angels of Mercy, warping them into the race now known as Succubus. For the next twenty two millennia, the monsters ravaged the human race, causing the loss of technologies gleaned during Athena's rule, as well as a massive decrease in the human population in general. The fae and dwarven folk once again formed alliances with the humans and brought about an increase in both magically gifted humans, as well as increases in the population of dwarven and faefolk in general. As time passed, heroes began to emerge, these beings, usually human, though sometimes dwarven or fae, brought down the ruling Demon Lord allowing a period of peace for the humans while the monsters searched for a new lord. This cycle repeated itself across the millennia until a Succubus queen named Delurihah Meludrae found an ancient book known as the "Tome of the Dawning." This book was an account of the reasons why the Angels of Mercy had settled in the Mortal World and shook the Succubus queen to her core. Enraged by the revelation of her race's subversion, she vowed to become the demon lord and restore the relationship between her race and the human race to that before her race's fall from grace. Humans and Succubi would coexist peacefully together, their vicious methods of feeding on the souls of mortals, would change to the mere sipping of spiritus, an energy gained from humans. Her ideals inspired a young Succubus who had risen through the ranks to become a general, and within the final year of the Principal God's reign, Delurihah led an assassination attempt against the Demon Lord by herself... and failed, forfeiting her life. Seretique vi Alloriel, the general inspired by her superior's ideals, finished the assassination on a whim, and became the Demon Lord herself. Seretique however, had a far loftier goal than her idol, she knew that many monsters outside the late Demon Lord's army had desired peace for themselves and for the human race, however, with their monstrous forms and blood lust this was all but impossible. The Demon Lord remembered a group of gods who had become monsters themselves and had formed a sect known as the Dynasty of Aten. Together the two groups created a grand spell which would beautify the entire monster race, allowing their dream to finally become a reality... However, as we all know magic, always has a price, and in this case, even the godly monsters of the Dynasty did not anticipate how expensive it would be. The spell backfired, or rather, the demon energy produced a twist in the energies. It made all of the monsters transform to women, peerlessly beautiful women. However, the negative points of the Succubus race, namely their almost insatiable lust, amongst others, were also transferred to all members of the monster race. Consumed with lust for those known as humans, the monster women went into a frenzy attempting to gain a mating partner. The taint, now caused all beings brought into contact with the monsters, both sentient and non-sentient to incarnate into monsters themselves, the Naga were the first to suffer this fate, giving rise to the race now known as "Lamia". A mere half century later, the dwarven and alvaen folk had fallen to the taint in a similar manner, it was only due to the efforts of the Queen and Goddess of the fae folk; Aine, that the fae, though influenced in terms of their behaviour and properties by the demon energy, did not follow the same fate. Seretique, panicking over the fact that she had possibly completed the Principal God's desire to wipe humanity from existence began attempting to find a solution to their dilemma. However, a new Principal God, a mere child in the scheme of things who did not understand her ideals and seemed to be obsessed with opposing her, began to thwart her attempts. Not only was she facing this... Annoyance, but her own nature was working against her, it did not take Seretique long to grow increasingly lax in her attempts to find a cure. It was a mere year or two later that the hero Damian appeared at her fortress and the rest... Is history. Category:History